


乌鸦欢歌

by Narikso



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cuntboy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narikso/pseuds/Narikso
Summary: 尼禄小时候被mob领养，mob二婚V。继子x小妈。
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一点MOB薇/Cuntboy/人妻/小妈/家暴/三观不正/低俗地摊NTR伦理文学  
> 果然很羞耻对不起我还是把性癖预警放这里好了……  
> 

男人嫌第一任妻子不能生育，就从孤儿院领养了尼禄，女人也同意了。女人脾气火爆，隔三差五就要在五十多平米的家里爆发出尖锐的吼声，老旧的墙皮有时会被妻子的吼声震掉点灰色的渣，女人不外乎怒骂男人把家里的钱挥霍一空，然后是殴打在肉体上特有的声音。尼禄以前还会捂住耳朵窝在小小的房间里，后来他懒得干这种无用功，打斗声比心脏的跳动声更清晰。

自女人被打趴在地上，看到桌子下她掉落的门牙还有一小块的血迹那刻起，她跟男人的婚姻就快结束了。在尼禄呆在这里第二年，女人就找到了下家，是一个警官，谁知道女人怎么攀上的。在一个阳光明媚的星期五，女人点了根烟，涂着艳红刺眼的指甲油，对尼禄说：你的养父是个酒鬼、赌徒、人渣。

尼禄当然知道，他点点头。女人想把尼禄从这个地狱带走，但是她太穷了，钱被男人骗得一干二净，法院也不会允许一个没有经济能力的女性带走养子。女人把电话和住址留给尼禄。不要让那个人渣看见，女人叮嘱他。

她是个好人，尼禄看着上面歪歪扭扭的字想，我不能再麻烦她。女人拉着小小的行李箱，冲尼禄挥挥手道别。那个男人没有来，昨天赛马输了估计在哪里喝得烂醉。尼禄把纸条撕碎，塞进垃圾袋里，又把餐盒塞进去掩盖。

家里没有女人操持家务，很快就变得杂乱不堪。尼禄在孤儿院学会了如何让房间看起来整齐美观，可是男人每天都会肆意将房间变成垃圾场，久而久之尼禄只收拾他自己的房间。

客厅堆满了廉价的啤酒易拉罐，男人有时候会踢到易拉罐，没喝完的酒撒出来，劣质的酒精粘在地板上，被垃圾压在身底下。

尼禄身上总散发着酒臭味，还有一点垃圾的味道，衣服也是又破又旧，就算长得好看也让孩子们喜欢不起来。不用家长警告，孩子们自然而然捏着鼻子远离他，家长们省心多了。他们不用告诉孩子们那是被领养过来的孤儿，不用告诉孩子尼禄家里不正常，他有个人渣养父。

男人忽视了家里还有个孩子。第一任妻子走了后男人几天才回来一趟，有时候是一个月，最长是半年。男人忘了尼禄，钱和食物都没有留下。尼禄饿得快死了，最后还是从垃圾堆里翻出男人醉酒后晕晕乎乎摘下的手表喜出望外：终于有可以换钱的东西了。

尼禄挨着打，耳边是男人醉酒后的怒骂，没吃过几顿好饭，可他就这么长大了。像被人随便插进土里的小草，就这么被风吹雨打地长大了。他精壮的身体让小混混对他避而远之，骂起人来能让对面呆若木鸡，如果有奇怪的出版社让他写一本骂街语录，他一定会是文学巨匠。

男人这次出门了一个半月，回来时是两个人，他们都被大雨淋湿了。

尼禄在撕日历，男人指着另一个比尼禄大几岁的人，那个人露出的脖颈和手腕上都有纹身。

陌生的黑发男人咬着苍白起皮的嘴唇，低垂着双眼，冰冷的雨滴让他缩着身子。男人推了他一把，他往前趔趄几步，脚一软，摔倒在玄关。

男人俯视着黑发男人的狼狈，咧开嘴笑了：这是你的继母，他叫V。

尼禄发烫的指尖捏着又薄又粗糙的纸。

今天是星期五，窗外是狂风暴雨。

还好尼禄交了电费，他们晚上可以开着灯欢迎他。其实也就是男人让他的继母去把冰箱里能吃的东西做成好吃的饭。

“我要吃美味的东西。”

男人说，豪气地翘着腿坐在沙发上，强调一遍：“美味。”

没人回答他。尼禄跟男人没有话可说，他就当男人不存在。V一声不吭，无名指上的戒指亮得刺眼，低头走进厨房，尼禄跟过去。

男人从鼻子里哼出一口气：“不错嘛，儿子知道要帮妈妈做饭了。”

尼禄把厨房门拉上，低声骂了句“操你妈的”。

V显然不会做饭，他搞砸了，幸亏尼禄在旁边救场，最后只端出一盘看得过去的咖喱。

尼禄猜男人很久没吃过好东西，这盘咖喱应该可以混过去。男人只尝了一口便放下勺子，甩向站着的V，V没有及时躲开。在尼禄惊讶的同时，男人拽着V的头发磕向餐桌，摆放在上面的水杯和盘子落在地上，“你以为我吃不出尼禄的手艺？我让他做饭了吗？”

男人把V扔在地上，抡起拳头。

V爬着想起来，他的手臂被餐盘瓷片割出一道口子，往外冒着鲜血，额头被磕出淤青。男人毫不在意，时隔数年，尼禄又听到了殴打在肉体上特有的声音，比心跳的声音更让人愤怒。

他想起他小时候，第一任妻子被打的时候他冲出去抱着男人的腿让他别打了，男人踹在他的肚子上，连着他一起打。

尼禄抓住男人的手腕，任凭男人怎么抽手都紧紧抓着，男人的力气没有尼禄大。现在尼禄根本不怕男人的拳头，他有信心打赢男人，男人也正意识到这一点，很少打他自讨苦吃。

“妈的，养不熟的白眼狼。”男人骂了句，收敛起打人的气势，在V看过来的时候又挥起拳头威慑V。

男人骂骂咧咧去餐馆吃，V捂着手臂止血，尼禄轻车熟路翻出医药箱，就听V说：“谢谢你。”

“不客气。”

尼禄接了盆水，拿出酒精，草草地给V进行伤口处理，卷上绷带。

“你被他骗了吗？”尼禄背过V，把药箱合上，淡淡地说。

“我？我没有。”

“什么？”尼禄诧异，“你喜欢那个渣滓？”

“不，我对他感到厌恶。”

“我有点好奇了，你愿意说吗？”

V摸着绷带，犹豫了很久：“有机会的话。”

“好吧。”

尼禄从书包里掏出一袋面包：“给，我今天中午买多了的。”

“……谢谢。”

V接过来，又问尼禄：“你不饿吗？”

“我吃过了。”

“可我刚才听到你的肚子在叫？”

“什么？操！我没事，你吃吧！”

“原来你真的没吃。”V肯定地说，“其实我没听到。”

“你……”

V把面包撕成两半递给尼禄：“一人一半。”

主卧那张双人床早被卖了，家里只有男人跟尼禄的两张单人床，沙发也只剩下一座，男人不想挤着睡觉，所以V被塞进尼禄的房间。

男孩房间还是小时候那些破家具，卖也卖不到几个钱，尼禄能保住唯一一个看起来值钱的床铺都尽了最大努力，男人穷得没钱甚至还想把学校给尼禄发的新校服卖了。

尼禄从衣柜里翻出冬天的衣服铺在地下，他的卧室够小，刚够铺两床褥子，“你睡床上吧。”

“谢谢。”

尼禄关掉灯，V突然说：“你真是个好孩子。”

V还以为男人的孩子不会是个好人，他都做好被虐待致死的准备了。

“操？”尼禄不明所以。

尼禄还要上学，他不可能时时刻刻都呆在家里，而V每天都待在家里。在看到V被打得半死不活蜷缩在地上的时候，尼禄居然不感到意外，毕竟男人打第一任妻子的时候就是这样。

男人出去买酒，V站不起来，干脆就躺在那里不动，调整呼吸慢慢回复体力。

尼禄把V抱起来回他那屋。V的裤子挂在腿上，被尼禄放在床上时疼得倒吸一口凉气。

“你伤得有点重。”

V顺从地配合尼禄脱下衣服，身上有被皮带抽过的痕迹，有被拳头殴打的痕迹，还有被烟头烫伤留下的圆圆的红痕，四肢还有绳子的勒痕……这些伤丑陋地爬在V瘦削的身上。

在尼禄碰到他的裤子时，V的手指动了动，双肩警觉地竖起来，“尼禄……”

尼禄的指尖滑到V的腿上，V的体温好高，尼禄问：“你发烧了吗？”

“不。”V摇摇头，黑发被汗水黏在脸上，“他给我吃药。”

V长长的睫毛虚弱地颤抖着，如同一只濒死的黑蝴蝶。屋子里安静下来，尼禄能听见V憨甜的喘息声。

“什么药……操！那个废物从哪里买的药！”尼禄站起来烦躁地搓着他的头发，搓乱也没关系，家里没人在意。

“我不知道。”

“唉，我没问你。”尼禄对V发不起来火，V才是最大的受害者。

尼禄想了想还是蹲下来，仰着头问：“我来帮你？”

尼禄对自己的手下功夫还是很有自信的。

“……”V抓住床单，做完了内心最后的挣扎，轻轻叹息，他脱下裤子，露出自己的下半身。

尼禄正对着V的私处，他惊讶地瞪大眼睛：“你是个男人对吧？”

“是，但是我的身体很奇妙。”

V分开双腿，让私处的肉缝在尼禄的视线下一览无余。他没有男性的雄物，私处是女人那饱满多汁的蜜穴，被肥美的阴唇掩盖。

V是男性，但他拥有的花园却象征着母性，象征着雌性。

尼禄从来没见过雌穴，他张着嘴半天说不出话，V的女穴又红又肿，他还闻到了酒味，“你那里……”

V平淡地回答他，仿佛事情没有发生在他身上：“他将我绑起来，把啤酒倒进我的体内，拿皮带抽我的阴蒂，看我高潮把酒喷出来，然后骂我‘荡妇’‘婊子’，可能还有‘妓女’吧。可我不是，我是V。”

更劲爆的话语让尼禄的脑袋差点停止运转，他头皮发麻，这都是什么跟什么啊，V被药弄傻了吧，这是他这个年纪能听到的话吗？！

尼禄深吸一口气：“你把腿再分开点。”

“好的。”

V乖乖照做，又嫌不够似的，两手把红肿的阴唇掰开，可怜的阴蒂也肿得比平时大了一点，尼禄往阴蒂上吹了口气，V突然绷直了背，双腿想要合拢又舍不得合，颤抖着缩着蜜穴，尼禄能看到V的穴口颤抖着，接着流出来一点水。

“呃……你刚才是高潮了吗？”

V喘着粗气，点点头，“恩。”

“正常情况下不会因为吹一口气就高潮吧……”尼禄小声嘀咕着。

V笑了，手指伸向穴口，然后掰开，让肉穴饥渴的收缩呈现在尼禄眼皮子底下：“你怎么就不说，是因为你的一口气我就高潮了呢？”

尼禄得对V改观了，这是一般正常继母对孩子说的话吗？虽然扭曲的家里已经够不正常的了。

“我该用什么？”尼禄愣了很久，“我刚才在想我用手，但是我怕弄疼你。”

尼禄说话时的热气呼在V的骚穴上，V在尼禄灼热的视线下又流出了淫水，穴口一下又一下地收缩着。

V快受不了尼禄的拖拖拉拉了，“你是个绅士？”

“当然了？”尼禄用指腹轻轻揉了揉V兴奋起来的阴蒂，“Hello?”

“呜——！”V缩起身体，弓着背，将只爱吃肉棒的骚穴往尼禄的手边送。

尼禄凑近，好奇地伸出舌尖舔着阴蒂。也许是因为被皮带抽过，V的肉穴发烫，软绵绵的，不停流出来的淫液还夹着啤酒的味道。

尼禄的舌头毫无章法舔着V的肉蚌，那可真是太柔软了，比豆腐都要嫩，配着啤酒味的骚水，尼禄觉得他在舔酒味冰激凌。尼禄把手指塞进骚穴里，骚穴迫不及待缠住他，一下又一下地在V的控制下吮吸着。

V的喉头咕哝着，讨好般沉下腰，巴不得让肉穴朝天，这样尼禄尝起来方便多了。他很快又高潮了一次，尼禄舌头下的肉蚌痉挛着，尼禄不得不把脑袋往后靠，防止肉蚌把他的脸吃进去。

V快被折磨疯了，他一脚踩在尼禄肩上轻轻踹开尼禄，因为这个动作又摩擦到了敏感的阴蒂，他呜咽了一声，又进入了小高潮。V艰难地支起身子起来，另一只脚空中晃荡半天，找到了目标，脚心贴在尼禄发硬发烫的鸡巴上画圆。

“快点用你的肉棒——用你又大又粗的肉棒操我。”


	2. Chapter 2

“我该叫你什么？”

尼禄趴在床上，V的黑发如倾斜而出的潮水从他的枕头上离开。

“V。”

“你明知道我不是这个意思。”

V换了更难懂的答案：“我是那朵无边的花，开在你房子的洞里。”

“我知道你喜欢读诗……”

V穿上衣服，“你想听吗，我可以读给你很多。”

“我没什么兴趣。”

男人醉醺醺地回来了，V向尼禄告别，尼禄的房间才是他的家，而外面是地狱。

V在男人面前更像一个妻子。他会系上围裙，挽上袖子，露出的胳膊上有残留的水珠。笨拙地忙碌在清晨的厨房，低着头，黑发落下，似维纳斯的叹息。在饭香飘出来后，擦干净柜台，将餐具摆放整齐，脚步轻轻去叫醒孩子。

家里永远没有尼禄闻惯的酒味和垃圾的臭味了。V会头痛地收拾一团糟的客厅，他又会系上围裙，蹲下来或者直接贪图省力跪在地上，将头发别在耳后，低垂眼睑，眼睫的影子打在瘦削的脸颊上。尼禄有时会看见V靠在沙发上，一件一件叠好男人和尼禄的衣服，包括尼禄的内裤。这让尼禄脸红得像V嘴里的小圣女果。

V很少出门，但是邻居都知道尼禄有了继母。有人会借着送东西的名号敲开门，眯起眼睛打量着V，然后摇头。因为V的身上总带着伤痕，就算痊愈了也会有更多的伤口，就算V的惨叫让隔壁都听不下去，男人照打不误，男人总能找一个理由隔一阵子对V施以暴行。

没人愿意帮助他，就像没人愿意帮助小时候的尼禄。这里的墙壁本来是洁白的，但有了第一道污渍后，污水流下的痕迹、肮脏的脚印、看了就恶心的涂鸦……顺其自然地留在了上面，跟这里住着的家伙们一样。

V不属于这里，他品味优雅，会在家务的间隙寻找看书的时间，给尼禄读诗，不管尼禄愿不愿意听。但他的声音可真好听，有时来不及解下围裙，会把看过的书放在膝盖上，他洁白的围裙上。如果有暖炉，如果还有一个孩子——他就像一名普通的人妻，展露他旖旎的雌性，温顺地给吮吸着他乳汁的孩子读诗。

V不喜欢喝酒，就算是3%的酒精也会让他头痛半天。尼禄不禁想到男人捏着V的嘴给V灌酒的事，还好他回来了，还好。V那时痛苦不堪，双手无力地拽着男人的袖子。

尼禄可以肯定，V是有某些难以启齿的理由才会待在这里。V躲躲闪闪，偶尔会痛苦地望向主卧室的门，永远不对尼禄坦白。

男人要出差了，V将行李收拾好，衣服、袜子、内裤摆得整整齐齐。男人偶尔会像这样温柔地抚摸着V，尼禄感到愤怒。

男人在等着V的“一路顺风”，而V却猛地推开男人，捂着嘴奔向浴室，时间紧迫，男人咒骂一声只好出发。

V几乎要扑在盥洗台上，他的头像是没骨头般垂下，黑发沾着水珠，双手死死扒着盥洗台不让自己落下去。

“你还好吧？”

V没有说话，他洗干净脸，仿佛尼禄不存在，他开始脱衣服。

尼禄往后退了一步。

“我要洗澡。”

V的脚从落下的内裤上抬起，镜子照出他平坦的胸膛，没有赘肉的小腹，还有那颜色逐渐变深的娇嫩花朵，男人特别喜欢虐待V的母穴，用棍棒，用皮鞭，用蜡烛……恨不得把V的子宫掏出来施暴。

淤青和划痕，配着纹身，让V的身体看起来有一种奇怪的美感，他那么瘦弱，却承受了性的暴虐，他那么骄傲，却变成一个被束缚的妻子。

尼禄不知道该看那里，V推了他一把，尼禄退到浴室外，V问他：“你要一起洗吗？”

也许V的发丝上还有男人的温度。尼禄这么想着，没有立刻回答。

“你要一起洗吗？”

V又问了一次，这次他的手伸向母穴，掰开红肿的花瓣，露出小巧的等人触碰的阴蒂。

“你要一起洗吗？”

第三次了，V把肉穴口扯开，因为被虐待过的疼痛皱起眉头。肉穴里饥渴的媚肉收缩着，被训练过的身体很快因为渴望而流出淫水。

也许对小孩子来说太刺激了。尼禄的喉头动了动。

V看见尼禄勃起的性器把牛仔裤撑起了一个帐篷，笑了一声，对尼禄下命令：

“进来，满足我。”

浴缸里的水还没有接到一半，V就在肏干下高潮了一次。他被按在墙上，水汽蒸腾，墙壁滑溜溜地，他不得不半侧过身子抓住尼禄健壮的手臂保持平衡。他的手指也有纹身，因为高潮而抓紧了尼禄，纹身仿佛魔咒，缠绕住尼禄，诱惑他，教唆他，侵蚀他。

V的状态很差，尼禄在他的体内射了一次才发现。V让尼禄把他抱进小小的浴缸里，温暖的水容纳了V，他蜷起身子，尼禄接上淋浴头给自己冲澡。

如果有孩子——如果有一个孩子，在午睡中被吵醒的孩子，他会听见什么？他如果好奇，会把耳朵贴在门上听爸爸妈妈压抑的呻吟，隔着门扉刺耳的交媾声，接着是寂静，寂静又盖不住重燃的欲火。小小的浴室是放荡的花园，湿热的吐息，舌头与嘴唇，从肉体到灵魂。最后，孩子的姊妹在母亲的子宫中孕育。发芽，结果，呱呱坠地，牙牙学语……

尼禄被凉水浇了一脸，他瞪着花洒，很快发现是V爬起来把水温调到了全凉。

“我看你在发呆，叫你的名字你也不理我。”

V给出的答复让尼禄无从辩解，他确实在发呆。

“我——好吧，你说的对。”

“你在想什么？”V躺在温热的水里，从他的私处漏出点白色的精液，V把露出来的精液连着温水，一起塞进了他的肉穴里。尼禄只以为V在玩弄自己的小穴。

眼下，他有个堵在喉头的问题。

“你……”

“我怀孕了。”

V还在低着头玩肉穴里的精液，说得漫不经心。

尼禄看向镜子，氤氲的水汽本来模糊了它，可却因为V要承受尼禄的肏干而被V的双手胡乱地抹净。他看到了自己，还有他身后低着头的V。

“操！”

尼禄把花洒摔在地下，水柱打到了V的脸，V往墙角靠了靠。

摔碎的花洒胡乱喷着水，尼禄湿着身体走出去了。


	3. Chapter 3

  
尼禄从衣柜里掏出条裤子穿上，冷掉的水滴划过他蕴藏着力量的腱子肉。浴室传来哗啦啦的水声，尼禄胡乱揉了揉头发。

他坐在床上，翘着腿听着，想着。水声停了，过了一会V打开门出去了。只要男人不在家，V总会出去看看，从早到晚，把尼禄一个人丢在家里。

尼禄站起来，走向男人的卧室。男人的卧室是秘密，从小到大都不准尼禄和涂着红色指甲油的妻子进去，用锁子锁得严严实实，就像在掩盖赃物。

男人忘了锁门。他大概是知道没有人会对他的卧室燃起好奇心了，偶尔锁上偶尔忘掉，尼禄其实有很多次机会进去。

卧室的窗帘挡住所有光亮，尼禄靠着手机屏幕的光亮找到灯的开关。

那一刻，如同舞台幕布被拉开，炫目的光晃晕了所有看官的眼。

他应该感到愤怒，感到恶心。可他被墙上的照片夺去了呼吸。

V被蒙住眼睛，双手被绑在身后，双腿大开，娇嫩的阴部暴露在镜头之下：四个金属夹子将阴唇夹住，向外翻开，末端的黑色皮带绑在V有些许肉感的大腿上。这张照片裱在男人的床头，想必男人每天都要欣赏一遍V的肉体再入睡。

墙壁上还有男人做出来的照片墙，挂绳上的木夹有兔子、小熊、草莓的样式，夹着V的照片。准确地说，是V被淫虐的照片。V自己掰开肉唇任由拍摄；V撅着屁股吞下狰狞的假阳具；V把手指塞进肉穴里，揉着乳头在镜头面前自慰；两腿大开躺在地上，身下是一滩淫水，阴唇和大腿内侧被皮鞭抽出红痕，皮鞭最后粗鲁地塞在他流着水的花园里……

床头柜放着一个相机，跟男人平时捧着的老旧相机不同，一看就是时下最新款的样式。尼禄只在里面找到了录像，相机被摆放在一个固定的位置，对准了施虐的现场。

V跟尼禄做爱的时候，更像一对爱人，V的叫声是清冷的甜味，V会颤抖着身子，发出可怜的呜咽。V会收缩着蜜穴，让折磨的时间变短；V会随着情欲升高呻吟的音调，到了高潮，放荡地喵喵叫着，听着像是被欺负惨了的发情母猫。

而在相机里被录下来的V，会因为忍受不了疼痛咬着嘴唇，男人往V的肉穴里塞了两根肉棒，疼痛和快感挤压着V的理智。他抓着肚子上洁白的围裙，仰着脖子，痛苦又愉悦地迎来潮吹。

尼禄注意到V似乎是想捂着肚子，天啊……尼禄查看到日期是上周，怪不得那天V窝在他的床上一动也不动。可是上周某天晚上，V就像是憋久了的熟妇，揭开被子，身上一丝不挂，爬到地下吻醒尼禄，用嘴巴服侍着尼禄的性器，再把尼禄射出来的精液全部吞下去。尼禄莫名其妙地射了一发，V吃完尼禄的精液后很满意地窝在尼禄身边睡过去。这太奇怪了。

V望向镜头，露出无助的目光，完美的呻吟声符合了每个男人的性幻想，男人对V的羞辱更深一步，他会把V带到阳台，迫使V赤裸着身子趴在阳台上，被粗大的假阳具肏弄到呼吸不畅，肉穴流下透明的淫水。这些水可以用来哺育阳台的杂草吗？

V失手让围裙落下去了，视频里传过来楼下大声的疑问，V的黑发贴在脖颈上，光着身子，纹身作为他最后一片遮羞布，后穴含着粗壮的假阳具，靠窗台遮掩住他淫靡的情况。

V的声音变得奇怪扭曲。他不能呼救，男人手里有他一切秘密，有他毫无保留的畸形身体。

但他可悲的声音，他湿润的绿眼睛在向尼禄求救。

尼禄将床头的相框砸在地下，玻璃碎片躺了一地。他又把可爱木夹上的照片扯下来，用蛮力揉成一团塞进垃圾桶里。等他脑子里嗡嗡作响的声音消失了，男人的卧室被他砸成一片废墟。

V回来了，抱着纸袋，里面装着他新买的书。他偶尔会邀请尼禄一起跟他阅读，但尼禄看着看着就靠在V的身上沉沉睡去，他的口水浸透了V的衣服，但V毫不在意。

尼禄钻进厨房，没有正视V：“你要吃什么？”

“我不知道。”

“好，蔬菜汤。”

“我不要吃白萝卜。”

“我放红萝卜。”

“不要萝卜。”

“萝卜，苦瓜。”

“萝卜。”

尼禄去查了妊娠期的饮食注意事项，他没问V肚子里的东西有多久了，V可能都不知道。

在男人出去的这阵子，V的脸被尼禄喂胖了一毫米，尼禄认为可能是两毫米，他看不出来，但总得自欺欺人给自己一个安慰。V的肚子是黑洞吗，吃什么都不长肉……哦，他还有孩子。

邻居们对尼禄投来暧昧的目光，他们隐隐约约知道些什么。尼禄偶尔会瞪回去，看你妈，一群傻逼。

但尼禄隔壁的老人是个好人，他会给尼禄一些帮助，比如收留被男人赶出家的小尼禄，出声劝阻一下男人的暴行，但都没有用，他因为瘸了一条腿，丧失劳动能力被人看不起，人微言轻。

老人在门外晒太阳，笑眯眯地看向尼禄，“恭喜你呀。”

尼禄一头雾水，有什么值得庆祝的事吗？

老人又重复一遍：“可喜可贺。”

出于礼貌，尼禄说：“哦！谢谢你？”大概是知道V怀孕了吧？

老人笑着对他点点头。

男人风尘仆仆地回来了，身上还带着酒味，在家门口堵着V，抓着V的衣服，V好不容易痊愈的身体又要多出数处淤青。

V倒向一旁，撞在男人的行李箱上，死死捂着肚子。

尼禄接到老人的电话，没多做思考就跑出学校，在男人踢向V的肚子时，一脚踹在男人的背上。

V惊讶地支起身体，男人晃晃悠悠地站起来。

尼禄怒骂着男人，男人走了两步因为酒精昏睡过去，又砸在地上。

尼禄把男人拖进客厅。男人估计睡死了，长年累月的酒精毒害了男人的身体，没有一晚上醒不过来酒。

V窝在沙发上，尼禄给他倒了杯温水，问他肚子里的孩子没事吧。

V伸出双手，环住尼禄的脖子。尼禄犹豫了会，维持着半弯腰的姿势把水杯放在一旁的茶几，接着坐在沙发上，V贴过来，头凑近尼禄的脖颈，嗅着男孩汗水和阳光的气息，把尼禄的手放在他的肚子上。

尼禄都没来得及再跟V说一句话，V就在尼禄的怀里睡过去，安安静静地进入梦乡。

尼禄对着客厅发了会呆，心里又骂了句操，靠在沙发上闭上眼睛。

门外沸沸扬扬的噪音惊醒了尼禄，他才意识到自己睡过去了。烟味从厨房的窗户飘进来，有地方着火了，还有人的尖叫，小孩的哭声，有人在说天然气管道可能泄露了。

他抱着熟睡的V赶紧出去，V被颠簸醒了，尼禄把他放在门口，打算回去。

V突然抓住他，“隔壁……他是不是没有出来。”

“操。”

尼禄急忙敲打隔壁紧闭的房门，耳边喧嚣的人声让他更加急躁，尼禄让V离他远点，往后退几步向前一脚踹开门，只见老人卧在地下向门外爬着。

尼禄抱起老人就往外冲刺，V在楼下空地等他，尼禄把老人抱下楼，没有看到一只宝蓝色的鸟钻进他未曾关闭的家门。

一声爆炸让尼禄缩起肩膀，他猛地回头，张了半天嘴也没骂出一句话。


	4. Chapter 4

尼禄照常去上学，他肆无忌惮地在体育课更衣室展露他背上的抓痕。男孩们吹着口哨，凑过来问他：“谁呀，是学校的哪个人？”“那里紧不紧？是处女吗？”“你的妞可真辣”“交往多久了？”……

“滚蛋。”

尼禄抖掉肩上的胳膊，摸了摸身上结痂的抓痕。他没什么感觉，高潮时绝顶的快感让他忽略了失控的V抓着他的肌肉。V在尼禄怀里软成一朵花，流下春天的汁液。

男孩们隔着尼禄的内裤打量着尼禄的尺寸，惊叹一声“怪不得”。

男子更衣室的黄色话题时间到了：

“大概爽翻了吧？”

“这么大会操晕过去吧，有的女人塞不下这么大的东西。”

……

“妈的，你们去找个人上不就好了。”

男孩们惊讶地望向开口的尼禄，尼禄说，“干嘛，你们说得身经百战的样子让我以为你们不是处男。”

“你以为谁跟你一样，还在上高中就能找到这么辣的妞。”

“操，他不是妞。”尼禄咕哝着，他是我小妈。

“男的？”

“不知道。”

“哦……”男孩们对视一眼，“你是怎么操他的？”

“啥？就那样啊。”

“哪样啊？你做润滑吗？”

“什么润滑，我进去的时候就是湿的啊。”

“水很多？”

“嗯。”

“这么骚。”

“你他妈找死？”

“嘿！我很友好地在讨论你的女……男朋友。”

尼禄竖起中指：“滚你妈的。”

“叫床声好听吗？”

“呃，挺、挺媚的。”

“你听了能勃起？”

“我敢保证你听了也会。他从头叫到尾，幸亏隔壁邻居耳朵不好。”

“操，我嫉妒了，你从哪里找的？”

“我捡的。”

男孩们愣了愣，很快知道尼禄是在说谎。尼禄穿好衣服，打开门出去。拖这群处男的福，尼禄一直糟糕的心情缓解了不少。

他每天下课都得去一趟医院，天然气爆炸后男人虽然捡回来一条命，却只能躺在病床上奄奄一息。家里损坏的地方用男人买的保险和积蓄整修完了，V之前暂时借住在邻居家，这几天才搬回家。尼禄不想让V过来照看，这点正符合V的心意，他偶尔才会过来咨询医师，大多都是尼禄在忙前忙后。

男人昏迷不醒，护士姐姐们看他那么小却每天奔波，凑一起给尼禄送了些零食水果。

涂着红色指甲油的女人来了，叼着根烟，接手了一切，让尼禄不用再来。

女人反问他：“你也不想找看他吧？你难道不知道他做过哪些事吗？”

尼禄脑海里立马浮现出男人肮脏龌龊的房间，还有V身上性虐待的伤痕，女人冷笑一声，向他告别。

今天刚好是星期五，一如女人离开之时的阳光明媚。

“你以后不用再来了。乖乖上你的学，照顾好该照顾的人。”

“什么意思？”

“哦，还有，恭喜你。”女人从价格不菲的奢侈皮包里拿出鼓鼓囊囊的信封，塞进尼禄宛如从龙卷风里救出来的书包，“恭喜。”

“我有姊妹了？我高兴不起来，说真的。”

女人古怪地看着他，病床上男人意识不清地咳嗽着。

“你不知道？哦……那他是不想让你知道吗？”女人自言自语，“你总会知道的。”之后便闭口不谈，对尼禄告别。

“明天放假了，你可以陪陪 _V先生_ 。”

“好的，好的。”

V估计又去哪里看书不回来。尼禄做完饭才看到客厅电话有一通未接来电。尼禄以为是最近经常打进来的保险业务员，没有多想就回拨过去。

“您好，请问有什么需要帮助的您的？”

“刚才你们打电话过来了。”

“请稍等，您是在本店购买了相机吗？”

尼禄喉头涌起呕吐的感觉，毫不留情挂断电话。

V回来时拎了一袋子牛肉，打算晚上跟尼禄做牛肉咖喱。新买了印度的咖喱块，上次的咖喱一点味道都没有，大概是V把水放多了。

V对看电视的尼禄说：“可以帮帮我吗？”

他系上围裙，又长又白的围裙带纷舞着，在他的腰上系成低调洁白的蝴蝶结。

电视里搞怪惹人笑的艺人无法掩盖V的声音，涉世未深的男孩握着遥控器，喉结上下动了动：“好啊，我这就来。”

他们煮着咖喱，V轻轻吻着男孩的嘴角。他最近喜欢把尼禄的手盖在他日益鼓起的肚子上，那底下孕育着生命。

然后V的肉穴就开始因为尼禄的触碰饥渴难耐。明明尼禄只是单纯地放在上面，不带任何情色，V总能燃起情欲。尼禄用淋浴头冲澡，V会在浴缸里触碰阴蒂，夹紧双腿，难受地呻吟着，毫不留情扯动着男孩的神经，更别提V还会在弥漫着热腾腾蒸汽的浴室里，用那双翠色欲流的眼望着他，呼唤着尼禄的名字。

“尼禄，过来。”

“尼禄，再深一点。”

“尼禄，亲吻我。”

……

“乖孩子。”

V会温柔地吻上尼禄的额头，如同乳母对孩童的晚安吻。他身上的伤痕不见了，只有单纯的纹身，像巧克力淋在他瘦削的肉体上——淋在脖颈，淋在蝴蝶骨，淋在胸膛，淋在子宫。美丽极了。

但是V每天不断的求爱让尼禄疑惑，尼禄有一天没在家，再回来时，V在玄关就摸向他的性器，像极了瘾君子。

尼禄犹豫再三，心一横，在V拽着他的手让他抚摸花园时问出来：“你是不是有性瘾。”

V停下来，抱住尼禄，轻轻地吻着尼禄的白发：“我以前没有。”

尼禄瞬间明白了，他安抚性拍拍V的背，“这次我会超级温柔的。”

“恩……”

V与尼禄接吻，起初是蜻蜓点水，尼禄按着V的头，不断地加深单方面的掠夺。V是陶瓷和薄纸片拼凑起来的易碎品，V被人打碎过，蹂躏过，他应该更加温柔地对待V。

湿热的肉穴迫不及待含住尼禄的性器，渴望着快感。V把腿搭在尼禄的腰上，往前倾，好让尼禄的性器能进去得更多，他发出猫咪被撸动下巴时舒服的叫声。

V的肉穴已经记住了尼禄的形状，如果每天没有尼禄肏进来，V的肉穴就会发痒，静静地坐在凳子上都会流出骚水。尼禄不在的时候，V会揉捏着没有被纹身覆盖的的乳头，手指滑动着花穴上的小豆，可这么做只能让他潮吹，喷出来的骚水顺着凳子腿流下来，沾湿地板。V蹲下来，将头发别在耳后，擦拭着淫水，脚一软，坐在地板上，夹紧双腿，贴在地上呻吟着。每当这时，他就望向紧闭的家门，尼禄什么时候回来？

尼禄喜欢他，V深知这一点，尼禄看起来毛躁，但会对V很温柔，触碰也是，亲吻也是，操干不是。V也不指望一个刚开荤的男孩能收敛多少，他能承受得住。

又是一个星期五，尼禄出去倒垃圾，碰上物业员在让居民在新的居住名单上检查签名，缴纳物业费。

“刚好，我家在哪？”

物业员指了指第五行。

“咦……不对啊，我们有三个人。”尼禄停下笔，上面只有他跟V的名字。

物业员眨眨眼睛：“你是业主啊。”

“你说什么……你还见过啊，就是……”

“快签吧。”物业员不耐烦。

尼禄没在意，这里的人工作水平都非常差劲，随手签完了名字：“随你便。”

邻居的老人还在晒着太阳，“你要是暂时交不上物业费，我可以先帮你垫着。”

“我有钱，呃，别人给的。”

“这样啊……你们两个人生活真不容易。噢，我都忘了，应该有三个人，恭喜你。”

“有个姊妹对我来说不是件喜事，更何况还是那个人渣的……”

“恩？”老人睁开眼睛，“你不知道吗？你不知道？”

“知道什么？”

“只有你才有手指触碰玻璃杯。”

“你说啥？”尼禄伸长脖子又是惊讶又是疑惑，能不能说点他听得懂的？

“玻璃杯只装盛你的美酒。”

“我……我听不懂。”

“去问问衔着玻璃杯的乌鸦。”

尼禄回去，V躺在尼禄的床上抱着从尼禄衣柜里翻出来的旧衣服，闻着尼禄的味道睡觉。他经常这样，尼禄都不收拾了，只要在他要穿的时候整理出来就行。

尼禄抓起电话，回拨给之前他挂断的业务电话。

“好的，请您耐心等候。”

尼禄的心砰砰跳着，在等待的一两分钟里，他心脏跳动的声音像是雷声。

“您好，查询到您在两个月前在本店购买了相机，现如今您可前往本店免费进行一次镜头保养。这边也有新款的镜头上架供您选购。 _V先生_ 。”

“您好？……请问您还在吗？”

“在，我知道了。”

电话那头在说什么尼禄已经听不清了，尼禄第一次心悸。他想起他在相机里看到的录像。他以前从来不会怀疑一个人，他以前从来没有想过一个问题：

是谁录给谁看的？

尼禄夺门而出，差点撞到一个小孩。

小孩指着他，兴奋地说出自己的见识：“我知道你！我妈妈说，别看你还在上学，你都把你妻子的肚子搞大了！”

“什么，你们家长怎么教你的！”

“但你是个好人！我妈妈也说了！”

“呃……”

“哇！又有人能跟我玩了！”

“其实事情不是你想的那样啦，我们家其实有三个人。”

“你骗人。”小孩气呼呼地瞪着他，掰着手指头说着他朋友的名字，尼禄耳熟，都是住在这里的小孩，“他们都知道你家只有两个人，你和你的妻子，都长得可好看啦。就是整天神神秘秘的，不过这也是长得好看的特权嘛，你们以后多出来走走呗！”

“啊？”

“笨蛋！看来你是笨蛋！”小孩跑开了。

尼禄去交物业费，物业员口中的“两口之家”让尼禄皱眉，但没有人提出异议。

“替我们向 _V先生_ 问好。”

尼禄莫名其妙不敢推开家门，那里雌伏着他无法控制的恶魔，恶魔将一切改变了。就这么静静地，余晖把脏乱低俗的墙照亮，在乌鸦的歌声中，尼禄的家变成了他跟V的家。

V将尼禄从小缺失的温柔和安全感毫无保留地塞给尼禄，又带有性的淫靡，诱惑他，教唆他，侵蚀他。尼禄无可救药地爱着这名恶魔，他的声音，他的手指，他的双眼，他的纹身……他的一切。

可是V背叛了尼禄，背叛了该有的母性和雌性，尼禄气愤不已。

V需要一个惩罚。以尼禄的性子，他该用暴力解决一切，揍上一拳再说。可尼禄不想重蹈养父的覆辙，他那次只是稍稍提高音调说话，就让V向后退了一步。

尼禄开始拒绝V的求爱，冷眼看着V在他面前自慰，用嘴巴叼着尼禄的裤拉链却被尼禄推开，不解地张开双腿，承受着越来越粗暴的性爱。与之成对比的则是他们日常的状态，尼禄只要在家就不准V离开他的视线，出门也要跟着，V似乎知道了什么，在拥吻的时候挑逗着尼禄的舌头。

尼禄逐渐沉迷起这种相处状态，仿佛这样就可以控制住恶魔，让恶魔不再狡黠。

星期五，V打算出去，尼禄叫住他说一起走。

“我不是小孩子，你是吗？”

“我也不是啊。”

“那就给成年人一个独处时间，可以吗？”

“不好。”

V有些不悦，尼禄撕着日历温柔地说：“一起去给相机挑个新镜头吗，就去你知道的那家店。”

V眨动着嫩绿的眼，尼禄穿好衣服，把相机递给他：“走吧，我们一起。”

尼禄抓着V的胳膊，关上门，他们出来的时间不太好，又是傍晚。

V张着嘴，舌头点过牙齿，没有说话。

他们去挑了新的镜头，尼禄还买了专业的相机支架，售货员对V身上青紫的痕迹视而不见。V也不在意。

V回来时拥抱了尼禄，他在尼禄的耳边吟诵一首白银色的诗：

> **我的手**
> 
> **染上**
> 
> **一种磷火**
> 
> **物质。**
> 
> **而我用它**
> 
> **点燃**
> 
> **人类的**
> 
> **房子，**
> 
> **野兽的**
> 
> **丛林。**

尼禄回以一枚吻。

*所涉及诗均来自《我将敢于亲吻你：阿方斯娜·斯托尔妮诗选》


End file.
